Shikon No Tama
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: NO CrossOver. Zhao ha regresado, víctima de una maldición. Su única oportunidad radica en la creación de una nueva joya de las cuatro almas, lo que traerá serias complicaciones para la misión del Avatar y para un amor prohibido entre dos enemigos. Zutara.
1. La Sabiduría de la Tierra

Una vez más, aparezco para traerles otra de mis locuras. Sobra decir que es un Zutara. ¡Nunca habrá suficiente Zutara!

No es un Cross Over. Si lo fuera, habría hecho versiones con Avatar y WITCH (recomiendo "When Worlds Collide", está bueno, aunque el final está flojo), Avatar y BeyBlade, Avatar y Xialin Showdown, y no sé cuantos más. Simplemente, tomé una idea (deacuerdo, un objeto many important) de un anime y lo puse en otro.

Para un mejor entendimiento, se recomienda la lectura de mis heridas: "La Herida que nos unió" y "La Herida que abrieron en mi corazón". Ya que estamos en eso¡dejen review! (Argentum S.A. de C.V., o Argen pa´los cuates, les agradece a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews en ambos fics. Para ustedes, mis respetos.

También se recomienda acompañar la lectura de éste fic con cacahuates bien salados, palomitas con chile o bebiendo un litro de jugo de limón sin rebaja (bueno, pueden agregarle sal y tequilita para darle sabor), porque, realmente, en verdad, me salió el parecido con mi hermanita (8 añitos, cursi cómo ella sola y muy inteligente¡Zutarista de corazón!). Mega empalagoso. Riesgo de alza de azúcar súbita.

Tuve una pesadilla horrible, aterradora; un sueño tan terrible, que me mantendra en vela por noches enteras.

Soñe que Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, no era mío. Y sigue sin serlo. Aún estoy dormida. ¡Alguien despiérteme!

Esperando que les guste ésta locura, se despide Argen.

**Sumary:**

**NO CrossOver.** Zhao ha regresado, víctima de una maldición. Su única oportunidad radica en la creación de una nueva joya de las cuatro almas, lo que traerá serias complicaciones para la misión del Avatar y para un amor prohibido entre dos enemigos que lucha por existir.

* * *

Capítulo Uno.

**La Sabiduría de la Tierra.**

El Polo Norte.

Una región donde los inviernos son crueles y la primavera nunca llega.

Una tierra hecha de hielo y agua donde el calor es un tesoro inapreciable...

El sitio en el cuál se había librado una cruenta batalla entre la Nación del Fuego y la Tribu Agua. Batalla que había culminado con el sacrificio de la Princesa Yue y el exterminio del Almirante Zhao.

-------

Todos los ríos llegan al mar.

Al menos eso era cierto en la ciudad de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

Todos los ríos que atravezaban la ciudad acaban tarde o temprano en el amplio y majestuoso mar.

Quizá así fue como acabó en ese lugar. Quizá había sido arrastrado por las corrientes que conformaban las calles de la ciudad helada y así había llegado al mar.

Zhao se aferró al enorme bloque de hielo flotante.

El frío de la noche cortaba como fieros cuchillos pero él no lo sentía.

Sigilosamente se acercaba al navío de la Nación del Fuego que los Maestros Agua habían encallado. La ciudad dormía apacible, ignorando que tan temible enemigo rondaba tan cerca de ella. Pero los habitantes no tenían porque preocuparse. Ellos no eran el objetivo de Zhao.

El Almirante lo había perdido todo, nada le quedaba. En su oscuridad solamente cabía el resplandor de una tenue esperanza.

El hombre subío al barco pagando con creces su osadía. No es fácil trepar por acero congelado. Menos aún con las manos desnudas.

Llegó a la cubierta del barco. Los Maestros Agua habían revisado todo a conciencia; no obstante, sólo necesitaba un medio de transporte. Una lancha o una balsa bastarían.

Sino encontraba, improvisaría.

No tenía nada que perder.

En el oscuro cielo refulgía la luna llena.

Blanco recordatorio de su maldición.

----------

Aang esquivó los arbustos y matorrales que crecían en el camino y saltó sobre una roca. Se quedó de pie contemplando la aglomeración de casa que se extendía en el valle.

El pueblo Azumano del Reino Tierra.

Era grandioso volver a ver un pueblo libre de la influencia de la guerra. Allí podrían encontrar techo, comidas calientes¡podrían reabastecer sus provisiones! También podrían reunir información útil para el viaje y verían rostros amigables, para variar.

Y allí estaría "él".

El Avatar frunció el seño.

No tenía ningún deseo de verlo nuevamente. Y deseaba, menos aún, que Katara estuviera con "él".

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su báculo-planeador, tornándose blancos los nudillos. Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca dejando al descubierto sus dientes fuertemente apretados.

Llegarían al pueblo al anochecer, a más tardar. ¡Si no tuvieran que hacer escala en Azumano!... Pero tenían que hacerlo, ya sólo les quedaban provisiones para uno o dos días, tres a lo sumo.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa entre maliciosa y traviesa.

No era necesario que evadieran el pueblo; bastaba con que se retrasaran un par de días.

-¡Aang!

El niño miró sobre su hombro hacia el origen de la voz. ¡No tenía tiempo! Había que encontrar una excusa ya.

-No... corras... tan... rápido... -dijo Sokka entrecortadamente saliendo de entre los árboles-. Es... en... serio...

-Lo siento -se disculpó Aang llevándose una mano a atrás de la cabeza-. ¿Dónde está Katara?

-Con Appa y Momo más atrás -respondió el joven guerrero con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, recuperando el aire lentamente-. A las chicas les gusta tomarse su tiempo. Si corren se despeinan.

El fuerte impacto de una bellota en la parte posterior de su cabeza se encargó de borrarle esa molesta sonrisita de suficiencia.

-¡Auch¡Oye!

-Lo siento, pero no quería correr a golpearte. Me podría despeinar.

-¡Ya cásate! A ver si así se te endulza el carácter.

Sokka no había acabado de decir esto cuando se vio arrojado a varios metros de distancia por un súbito golpe de aire.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso! -gritó el chico indignado.

-Yo no fuí -mintió Aang-. Debe ser la forma del valle. Impulsa el viento hacia arriba, éste se mueve más rápido... Sería peligroso bajar directamente por aquí. Tenemos que dar un rodeo.

-¿Un rodeo? -preguntó Katara con desencanto.

-Sí. Un rodeo -confirmó Aang satisfecho consigo mismo-. Tendremos que rodear el valle.

-¡Pero eso nos llevara días! -exclamó Sokka.

-Sólo serán unos dos días.

-Si bajamos directamente llegaremos a Azumano esta misma noche -repusó Sokka.

-Y si mientras bajamos la montaña nos alcanza una corriente de aire como la que te acaba de tirar, llegaremos aún más rápido -rebatió el Avatar.

-Podemos bajar en Appa -contestó Sokka señalando al enorme bisonte blanco.

-Claro -concedió Aang-. Ojalá que Azula no esté por aquí mirando hacia arriba.

El adolescente de ojos azules abrió la boca dispuesto a decir un nuevo argumento; lo malo fue que no se le ocurrió ninguno.

-Andando.

La comitiva se dispusó a seguir por el camino que el maestro aire señalaba, con una notable excepción: la chica que se quedó de pie en lo alto del risco contemplando el pueblo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Tendría que esperar.

Y rezar porque siguiera allí cuando ella por fin llegara.

-¡Katara¡No te retrases!

-¡Ya voy! -contestó la Maestra Agua. Volvió a ver el pueblo llamado Azumano, antes de correr a reunirse con su hermano y con su mejor amigo.

----------

Los pasillos de la prisión de acero estaban exageradamente limpios, inmaculados.

No había una mota de polvo en toda la cárcel. Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego no podían correr ese riesgo.

El Rey Bumi sería un excéntrico, pero también era un temible Maestro Tierra y un formidable enemigo.

Definitivamente el hombre de más de un siglo de vida era de cuidado.

Se acercó hasta donde estaban los guardias sin hacer ruido, sin delatar su presencia. Con movimientos expertos venció a la docena de guerreros que custodiaban la celda del rey de Omashu.

-¿Quién está ahí? -inquirió la voz cascada del reconocido genio loco.

Zhao hizo una mueca. No importaba que el anciano lo hubiese descubierto. Le resultaría más difícil, eso era todo. No sería nada que no pudiera manejar.

Bumi frunció el seño. Esto no estaba bien. Hora de pasar del Ying neutro a el Ying positivo.

La tierra bajo los pies de Zhao se sacudió y el hombre se vió rodeado por una formación rocosa que asemejaba unas garras.

¡Rayos¿Cómo demonios se las había arreglado ese viejo loco para que la tierra atravesara metro y medio de hierro?

Una de las rocas explotó en medio de una nube de fuego y humo. Zhao emergió rapidamente de entre las rocas calcinadas. No tenía tiempo que perder. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar aquello por lo que había venido e irse.

El hecho de que una piedra gigantesca se elevara en el aire y saliera expedida en su dirección indicaba que le iba a costar un poco de trabajo...

----------

El aire transportaba el delicado perfume de las flores.

Katara cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, fijando la esencia floral en su memoria. Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y comenzó a patear el suelo, impaciente.

Les había llevado tres días y medio llegar al pueblo siguiendo la ruta de Aang. Y no habían tardado tanto tanto por haber rodeado la montaña, sino por los numerosos "atajos" de Aang; sus frecuentes descansos; su tardanza cuando se separaban para buscar fruta fresca y agua; el accidente en el que Appa se había asustado (aún no tenía claro con qué) y todas sus cosas se habían desparramado¡les había llevado horas encontrar las mudas de ropa, las bolsas de dormir, los paquetes (ya escasos) de carne seca, verduras, cantimploras, instrumentos de cocina y demás!

Todo parecía conjugarse en su contra e impedir que llegara a Azumano.

Pero al fin; allí estaban.

Habían vencido todos los contratiempos y habían llegado a su destino.

_"No lo encontraré."_ Pensó Katara con tristeza. _"Lo más probable es que ya se haya ido. Debió partir hace días."_

Su rostro adoptó una expresión decidida. ¡Todavía había esperanzas! Tal vez había encontrado un modo de posponer su partida sin levantar sospechas.

La maestra agua se giró y, llevándose las manos alrededor de la boca y formando un embudo, llamó a sus compañeros rezagados.

-¡Chicos¡Dense prisa!

Acto seguido, continuó su camino hacia el pueblo.

----------

Sokka y Aang pasaron bajo el gran arco que servía como entrada al poblado unos veinte minutos después. Ambos se quedaron pasmados al ver el aspecto que presentaban casas y calles.

-Parece... una feria -alcanzó a decir el niño de 12 años.

-¡Perfecto¡Justo lo que faltaba! - exclamó el niñote que lo acompañaba-. ¡De seguro mi hermana nos va a arrastrar por cada uno de los puestos que vea, al menos dos veces!

-Pues parece que ya se adelantó -anunció Aang señalando un puesto lleno de flores y listones. Katara estaba inclinada examinando los arreglos florales y conversándo con la vendedora.

Los chicos se acercaron al puesto esquivando a un hombre que cargaba una pila de jaulas con pájaros en su espalda y a una vendedora de panes y bollos que, como muchos otros, gritaba a todo pulmón anunciando su mercancía.

-... son muy bonitas y tienen un aroma delicioso -estaba diciendo Katara mientras acariciaba un corazón hecho de flores de un color azul pastel.

-Es una de las viejas costumbres de éste pueblo -respondió la anciana con orgullo-. Regalar un corazón de flores entre enamorados traerá buena fortuna en la vida conyugal -declaró la vendedora tomando uno de los arreglos-. ¿No te interesaría comprar uno, querida?

-No -respondió Katara sin pérdida de tiempo, roja como la grana-. Todavíanoeselmomentodepensarenmatrimonio.Aúnesmuypronto.Nosabemossifuncionará. -Katara inhaló profundo y sopló el aire con lentitud antes de volver a hablar a una velocidad normal.- No gracias.

-Tal vez prefieras uno de estos -dijó la anciana riendo y mostrándole un pedazo de tela blanca.

-¿Un listón? -preguntó la chica frótandolo entre sus dedos.

-Es otra vieja costumbre -explicó la mujer con una sonrisa-. Si el chico que te gusta te regala un listón blanco entonces su amor será verdad y sobrevivirá cualquier cosa. Incluso a esas pequeñas diferencias que son el mayor peligro para una relación.

-En ese caso debo hallar la forma de que me regale uno de estos listones -suspiró Katara-. Somos tan diferentes como el sol y la luna.

-¿Du y kdien?

-¡AAAHH¡Sokka¡No hagas eso¿Qué no ves que me va a dar un infarto?

-¿Du y kdien? -repitió el joven con un bollo entero en la boca. No habían conseguido esquivar a la vendedora de bollos.

-¡No hables con la boca llena! -ordenó su hermanita.

-¿Du y kdien?

¡Vaya que el chico era insistente! Katara no podía decirle. Si se enteraba, Sokka era capaz de armarle una escenita. ¡Por no mencionar que se iría a buscarlo y arreglar cuentas con él inmediatamente!

No. A Sokka no podía decirle pero ¿y Aang? Aún no entendía porque no podía decirle a Aang. El Avatar era su amigo. ¡Se alegraría mucho por ella si lo supiera! Pero había prometido no decir nada. Al menos hasta que fuera el momento.

-¿Du y kdien? -preguntó Sokka otra vez. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca (el bollo entero) y volció a preguntar:- ¿Tu y quién?

Katara, nerviosa, paseó la mirada por entre las coloridas lonas, en busca de inspiración divina. Después de unos instantes decidió darle una "versión" de la verdad.

-Yo y un chico que conocí.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Sokka-. ¿Cuándo¿Cuándo Azula nos estaba atacando o cuándo volabamos sobre Appa? Yo creó que estás inventando. ¡No hay nadie lo bastante loco como para encontrarte atractiva!

-Sokka...

Un látigo de agua dió por terminado el asunto sin satisfacer la curiosidad de Sokka y sin pedirle más explicaciones a Katara. Pero la conversación había hecho surgir un malestar ya conocido en Aang.

----------

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que el ejercito entero de la Nación del Fuego se había enfrentado contra las fuerzas conjuntas de las dos Tribus del Agua y de todo el Reino Tierra.

Pero no. Solamente era una batalla entre un maestro fuego y un maestro tierra.

Zhao aún no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Bumi, hasta ahora se había contentado con esquivar los ataques del viejo rey sin trono. Esquivando un nuevo ataque, logro acercarse a la puerta de la celda del rey loco. Aplicando el Fuego Control hizo saltar la puerta y penetró en el interior.

Si los pasillos estaban limpios allí dentro estaba ascéptico. Los encargados de la limpieza se habían lucido en verdad.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba un hombre encerrado en un ataud de hierro con solamente la cara al descubierto.

_"¿Cómo diablos hizo todo eso sin moverse?"_ se preguntó Zhao al contemplar a su oponente.

El rey Bumi le devolvió la mirada y rió por lo bajo.

-¿No soy lo que esperabas?

Zhao permaneció alerta mientras deslizaba una mano en el bolsillo y extraía una pequeña esfera de cristal transparente. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo...

Bumi lo miró fijamente.

-No vale la pena. Tú ya no perteneces a éste mundo.

Sin decir palabra, Zhao levantó la pequeña joya y la colocó a la altura de sus ojos.

El grito del antiguo soberano de la ciudad antes conocida como Omashu, ahora llamada Nuevo Ozai, se extendió por los corredores de la prisión mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

----------

Una media luna se perfilaba en el cielo nocturno.

Katara vadeó el río que corría a las afueras del pueblo. Ese era su lugar acordado: su punto de encuentro.

Aunque las posibilidades de encontrarlo eran escasas, casi nulas. Él había pasado por allí días antes. Quizá lo hubieran alcanzado de no haber sido por la infantil terquedad de Aang de dar semejante rodeo.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y suspiró. Su noviazgo secreto ya distancia parecía no estar funcionando. ¿Cómo podría funcionar una relación entre ellos cuando nunca se veían o se comunicaban? Ella había creído que podrían lograrlo, pero ahora...

Un curiosos amontonamiento de piedras en la otra orilla llamó su atención. Parecía el lecho rocoso de una fogata. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. ¿Qué clase de idiota encendería un fuego tan cerca del agua?

Una súbita sospecha la impulsó a meterse en el río.

No era muy profundo. A lo más le llegaba a la cintura.

Avanzó con relativo cuidado, tratando de no enredarse con algas y no tropezarse con las rocas del resbaloso fondo y al mismo tiempo llegar a la otra orilla en el menor tiempo posible.

Una vez logrado su objetivo se dedicó a inspeccionar los restos de la fogata. El círculo formado por las rocas estaba carbonizado y todavía quedaban algunas cenizas. No tendría más de un par de días.

Levantó una roca particularmente quemada que se hallaba justo en el centro y la examinó de cerca.

Nada.

Sopló un mechón de cabello rebelde que había escapado de su trenza y se entretenía en cosquillearle la nariz. Miró al suelo.

Donde había estado la roca se distinguía un cuadrado de color oscuro. Katara extendió la mano y lo tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos.

Con cuidado retiró la burda tela para descubrir el tesoro que envolvía. Una cinta de blancura inmaculada se escurrió suavemente por entre sus dedos.

Un listón.

-Zuko -musitó enternecida.

Quizá las cosas entre ellos si resultarían.

* * *

¡Dios mío¡Qué empalagoso me quedó!

Si opinan lo mismo que yo (y cómo no hacerlo) click en el botoncito que dice review. Si están en desacuerdo conmigo, pues también click en el botoncito que dice review.

Lo admito, también tomé otra idea de un manga excelente (que debo comprar y memorizar la próxima semana ¬¬).

Simplemente recuerden las sabias palabras de un Maestro Tierra muy especial: "Debes tener la mente abierta." O algo así. Ya tienen la idea.

Continuamos en dos o tres semanas. Necesito aclararme un par de cosas y solamente puedo lograrlo viendo los nuevos capítulos de Avatar; así que si alguien sabe dónde puedo descargarlos, please, envíen un mensaje.


	2. El Amor del Agua

Capítulo Dos.

**El Amor del Agua.**

Zuko desanduvo el camino recorrido con mal contenida ira.

Les faltaban días para llegar al siguiente pueblo y si seguían demorándose de ese modo serían semanas, ¡por no decir meses!

-¡Tío!

-Aquí estoy, Zuko -respondió la voz del ex-general Iroh al llamado de su colérico sobrino.

El príncipe exiliado tensó la mandíbula y corrió hacia donde debía encontrarse su tío y maestro.

-¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que no me llames por mi nombre?

-No seas paranoico. No hay nadie por estos lugares. Además -dijo el anciano señalando el tablero tapizado de anuncios que estaba observando-, el príncipe Zuko de la Nación del Fuego tiene una cicatriz en el rostro. Y tú no, querido sobrino.

El joven se pasó la mano por el lugar donde antes había estado su quemadura; el cabello en esa zona ya se estaba emparejando con el resto.

Era cierto. Ahora era prácticamente irreconocible... Y todo gracias a Katara.

Katara...

Zuko regresó a la realidad y examinó los anuncios que mantenían cautiva la atención de su acompañante.

Fugitivos.

Resaltaban particularmente los avisos de él mismo, de su tío y del Avatar, pero no era ninguno de estos los que interesaban a Iroh en ese instante.

-Podríamos pasar a saludar a Jeong-Jeong, ya que tenemos tiempo.

-¿El desertor? -preguntó Zuko contemplando el cartel con el dibujo de un hombre viejo con marcas como de rasguños en el ojo derecho.

-Jeong-Jeong es un viejo amigo. En cuanto a lo de desertor... ¿qué te parece que somos nosotros?

Iroh 1 - Zuko 0

El Dragón del Oeste desvió la mirada hacia otro cartel, uno que la mayoría de las personas consideraba inútil debido a la imposibilidad de capturar a la persona o, cómo dirían muchos, ente al cual representaba.

-Al parecer no han logrado capturar al Espíritu Azul -comentó dirigiéndole a Zuko una penetrante mirada.

El joven se sobresaltó al oír aquello, pero tuvo la entereza necesaria para sostenerle la mirada a su tío.

-Escuché que atacó a un grupo de soldados que llevaban un mensaje de Azula -prosiguió el ex-combatiente-. Fue hace una semana, cerca de Pang-Ku. ¡Qué curioso! Fue mas o menos por la fecha en que nosotros estuvimos ahí. ¿No crees que es una gran coincidencia?

Zuko lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin pestañear y sin apartar la mirada.

Con Iroh, era difícil distinguir cuando hablaba en serio de cuando insinuaba algo o de cuando se tomaba las cosas a la ligera. Zuko no sabía cual de estas tres opciones era la que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

No le había dicho lo del Espíritu Azul así cómo tampoco le había dicho lo de Katara.

No era que no confiara en su tío. ¡Si él era la única persona que siempre había estado con él! Siempre había estado a su lado. Aún ahora no lo había abandonado.

Pero, confesarle que tenía otra vida como un enmascarado con algunos ataques a la Nación de Fuego en su haber (y algunos robos), o hablarle de su novia secreta... no eran buenas ideas.

Si su tío de enteraba, si es que no lo sabía ya, de que él era el rostro detrás de la máscara... charla sobre los peligros de sus misiones auto impuestas, la poca necesidad de arriesgarse, lo que le sucedería de ser atrapado por Azula, en fin, cosas que sabía perfectamente... eso sin mencionar el entrenamiento exhaustivo, pruebas constantes, en fin, cualquier ocurrencia del viejo ex-general Iroh que tuviese una mínima posibilidad de perfeccionar sus habilidades, ¡y vaya que Iroh tenía imaginación!

En cuanto a lo de Katara...

Si tío Iroh llegaba tan siquiera a sospechar algo sobre ese pequeño asunto en particular, le convendría más salir en busca de Azula y suplicarle misericordia. Las torturas que su querida hermana podía depararle serían más llevaderas que los comentarios, bromas, concejos, advertencias y demás que obtendría de su tío.

En verdad lo estremecía la sola idea de una charla de "hombre a hombre".

En resumen, prefería la tortura física a la psicológica.

- Y bien Zuko, ¿no crees que es una coincidencia?

El joven príncipe dio un respingo. ¡Se había olvidado por completo de que estaba hablando con su tío!

-Coincidencia. Si. Es una gran coincidencia.

Iroh observó a su sobrino calculadoramente y suspiró por lo bajo. ¡Tendrían que seguir con esa farsa hasta que Zuko se decidiera a confesar!

-Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro viaje -dijo el Dragón del Oeste-. Nos detendremos antes de que anochezca y tendremos una sesión de entrenamiento. No debemos descuidar tu educación referente al Fuego Control.

Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Cómo tú digas tío.

El príncipe sentía cierto alivio; era bueno, excelente, cambiar de tema antes de que se le escapara alguna palabra comprometedora.

-Ahora vámonos. Mientras más pronto lleguemos al siguiente pueblo, más pronto encontraremos una posada... y las posadas son los mejores sitios para reunir información. ¡Seguramente en alguna sabrán algo del viejo Jeong-Jeong!

Y así fue cómo dos Maestros Fuego, sobre cuyas cabezas pendía una muy elevada recompensa, continuaron su viaje por el Reino Tierra.

Las ventanas se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo el acceso de los rayos hijos del astro rey al interior de la confortable habitación.

Katara se estiró para eliminar los últimos rastros de sueño que la invitaban a echarse nuevamente entre las sábanas y prolongar su descanso. En vez de eso, se acomodó en el resquicio de la ventana para contemplar el paisaje a gusto.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto. Debía pasar de medio día.

Permaneció allí un largo rato, disfrutando del suave calor que le proporcionaba la esfera luminosa.

Suspirando, se puso de pie.

Sería mejor comenzar a preparar todo lo necesario. Tendrían que partir pronto; por su propia seguridad y por la del pueblo. Ese era el inconveniente de viajar con el Avatar cuando la Nación del Fuego lo buscaba tan desesperadamente.

Tomó la bolsa dónde guardaba el dinero y lo contó. No era mucho, pero tendría que bastar; al menos de momento.

Encontró a Aang en la planta baja jugando con Momo; el lémur perseguía una canica que el niño movía de un lado a otro usando sus habilidades con el aire.

-No hagas eso -lo reprendió Katara en voz baja-. Es mejor que nadie sepa que eres el Avatar.

Aang se rascó la cabeza. No era la primera vez que la chica le decía eso. ¡Ya lo había hecho ponerse ese gorro que lo estaba matando de comezón!

Sin decir nada recuperó la canica y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? -preguntó acariciando la cabeza de su mascota.

-Bueno... lo primero sería ver cómo está Appa -contestó la joven pensando en el bisonte que habían dejado escondido en el bosque.

-Hecho -contestó Aang alegremente-. Fui a verlo hace una hora.

-Entonces podemos ir de compras.

-¿Tú y yo? ¿Juntos? ¿Los dos? -preguntó Aang con repentina animación.

-Pues claro -confirmó Katara -. Sokka no despertará hasta que huela comida.

Ese comentario no bastó para bajar al niño de la nube en la que se había subido. ¡Iba a ir de compras con Katara! ¡Solos los dos! ¡Cómo en una cita! (O casi). Katara se veía más animada de lo que había estado en últimas fechas. ¡Las cosas no podían estar mejor!

Juntos salieron de la posada y recorrieron el pueblo, comprando cosas necesarias para el viaje: comida, yesca para encender la fogata, hilo y aguja, algunas varas de tela, medicamentos, etcétera. Al parecer, en Azumano estaban incluso dispuestos a pagarle al cliente por comprar, tan bajos eran los precios.

Mientras Katara pagaba por un paquete de carne seca su manga se subió unos cuantos centímetros, dejando al descubierto un vendaje.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano? -preguntó Aang.

-¿En la mano? -repitió Katara distraída mientras guardaba el paquete con el resto de las provisiones-. Nada. ¿Por qué?

Su amigo se limitó a señalar el trozo de tela que había visto.

-Ah. ¿Esto? -inquirió la Maestra Agua arremangándose y mostrándole el brazo-. Es un listón.

El Avatar se quedó petrificado. En efecto, era un listón.

Un listón _blanco_.

La cinta envolvía la morena muñeca de la chica semejando un brazalete.

-¿U-un lis-listón bl-blanc-co? tartamudeó Aang.

-Si -confirmó Katara viendo su tesoro con dulzura.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Quién te lo dio? -soltó el niño alarmado.

-Eeh... en el río. Me lo encontré en el río -respondió la joven sin faltar a la verdad-. Me lo encontré anoche en el río.

-¿En el río? ¿Qué hacías en el río?

-Estaba practicando Agua Control -se excusó Katara sin mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-No. Por nada -dijo Aang rápidamente. Luego dijo con voz apenas audible-: ¿Viste a alguien?

Katara guardó silencio por unos segundos y musitó:

-No. No había nadie allí.

Regresaron a la posada sin cambiar palabra.

Para Aang, el encanto estaba roto.

Un alboroto típico de una posada de pueblo inundaba la calle. El cielo tenía ese matiz rojizo que precede al anochecer.

Katara y Aang entraron en la posada para encontrarse con un grupo de hombres iracundos dialogando acaloradamente con el posadero.

-¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE PAGARÉ EN UNOS DÍAS!!! -gritó uno de los sujetos asestando un fuerte golpe en la barra y haciendo saltar las cosas cercanas.

-Sin dinero, no hay servicio -contestó imperturbable el viejo hombre.

-¡¡¡PERO TE PAGARÉ!!!

-No hay crédito.

La discusión continuó, subiendo de tono a cada instante.

Desde una mesa al otro lado de la estancia, Sokka les hizo una señal, indicándoles que se reunieran con él.

-¿Qué sucede? -susurró Katara tras sentarse a un lado de su hermano.

-Creo que ninguno de ellos tiene dinero y no les quieren fiar -respondió el joven en igual tono.

-¿Ninguno tiene dinero? -preguntó Aang en voz baja.

-Éso les sucede por apostar -sentenció la esposa del posadero colocando un plato humeante frente a Sokka-. Y no hace falta que murmuren. ¡Con el barullo que están armando podríamos ser atacados por la Nación del Fuego y ellos ni se enterarían!

-¡Huele delicioso! -exclamó el guerrero con la boca hecha agua.

-Muchas gracias jovencito -agradeció la señora con una mirada de satisfacción. Se pasó una mano por su largo cabello plateado y echó un vistazo al protestante grupo de la barra-. Espero que hayan aprendido su lección.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Katara.

-¡Hay que ver! -dijo la vieja suspirando y mirando al techo-. Hace casi una semana, bien entrada la noche, llegaron unos extranjeros buscando un lugar donde dormir. Se quedaron aquí y salieron al amanecer.

Uno de ellos, el viejo, regresó antes del ocaso, cargando algunos paquetes. Pidió de cenar y se sentó solo en una mesa. Poco después llegaron nuestros habituales juerguistas -dirigió una mirada al vociferante grupo y continuó con su historia-. Comenzaron a beber y a apostar, cómo de costumbre. Después de un rato, a uno de ellos se le ocurrió retar al viejo. Comenzaron a jugar y ganó el viejo; lo retaron a una revancha y volvió a ganar. En cada juego sucedió lo mismo. Pronto se corrió la voz (pueblo chico, infierno grande) y cada hombre del pueblo vino a retarlo... y a perder su dinero.

En ésas estaban cuando regresó el joven, creo que era sobrino del viejo, también con muchos paquetes. Se entretuvo un rato en observar el juego. El viejo acabó de limpiar los bolsillos de todos los que habían estado dispuestos a jugar, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron sin pérdida de tiempo.

-¿A mitad de la noche? -preguntó Aang.

-A los hombres no les gusta que los venzan, ¡menos aún si tienen que pagar por ello! -repuso la señora-. No, si se hubieran quedado más tiempo las cosas se habrían puesto feas.

-¿Cómo eran los extranjeros? -preguntó Katara jugueteando con su listón.

-El viejo era muy amable, y un tanto risueño. -La mujer se echó a reír.- ¡Nadie ha elogiado tanto mi pato asado y mi té de Ginseng!

-¿Y cómo era el joven? -volvió a preguntar Katara.

La mujer frunció el ceño y comenzó a frotarse la barbilla.

-Era un hombre muy extraño. Tendría la edad de tu hermano, un poco mayor, tal vez -consideró mirando a la aspiradora humana-. Estaba siempre en guardia, muy alerta. ¡Parecía desconfiar hasta de su sombra! Me dio la impresión de que era un tanto impulsivo y algo agresivo. ¡Hasta llegué a pensar que era de la Nación del Fuego!

-¿De la Nación del Fuego? -repitió Katara nerviosa.

-Si -respondió la anciana--. Nunca he visto a nadie del Reino Tierra con los ojos dorados.

¿Ojos dorados?

Si Katara todavía tenía alguna duda, ésta desapareció por completo.

Zuko.

-Pero era cortés y educado cuando hablaba conmigo -comentó la mujer, recordando-. ¡Muy diferente a esos salvajes de la Nación del Fuego!

-Eso no significa nada -saltó Katara-. No todos los miembros de un país tienen que ser iguales. Yo conocí a un chico que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a todo un pueblo sólo para acabar con unos cuántos soldados de la Nación del Fuego.

Y este chico era del Reino Tierra.

-Al principio te gustaba Jet -recordó Aang viendo una oportunidad para hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

-Al principio yo no sabía que era un matón -replicó Katara cruzándose de brazos-. ¡No se debe juzgar por la primera impresión!

El Avatar desvió la vista y se dedicó a examinar la mesa.

Él sabía que la chica no estaba pensando en Jet al decir eso. Ella estaba pensando en Zuko.

-Puede que tengas razón -dijo la anciana secamente-. Pero siempre hay una excepción a la regla y los de la Nación del Fuego son esa excepción.

La Maestra Agua apoyó las manos en la lisa superficie de la mesa, se impulsó hacia arriba y se puso de pie con un rechinido de su silla.

-Si me disculpan, me voy a dormir.

Luego salió hecha una furia, dejando a la esposa del posadero asombrada, al Avatar cabizbajo y a Sokka comiendo.

-Pero, ¿qué le pasa a esa niña? -preguntó la mujer meneando la cabeza.

-Dejbe estag kganzadla de tdantdo compjag -opinó Sokka dando una espectacular visión de lo que se debatía en su boca, esparciendo un poco sobre la mesa, compartiéndolo con todos.

La mujer se retiró, asqueada, a toda velocidad.

-¿Kdiedez? -preguntó Sokka, ofreciéndole un plato humeante a Aang.

-No, gracias Sokka -contestó Aang-. He perdido el apetito.

Y no lo decía solamente por los modales de su amigo a la mesa.

Zuko no era cómo Jet.

Katara se encontraba recostada bocabajo en su cama con las manos cruzadas y la barbilla apoyada en ellas.

Para empezar, la vida de Jet consistía en vengarse. No le importaban los demás. Era un mentiroso y un manipulador. No conocía la compasión. Era un matón miserable. Sin honor.

En cambio Zuko se preocupaba por las personas; por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, se preocupaba por las personas. No sabía mentir; siempre que intentaba decir una mentira, aunque fuera una mentirilla blanca, se ponía la mar de nervioso, dudaba, titubeaba, pensaba demasiado las respuestas, se contradecía y evitaba hasta el más mínimo contacto visual. Era compasivo y gentil. Bastante emocional y con el temperamento a flor de piel. Podía ser tan ingenuo, tan inocente... y tan obstinado. Era un hombre honorable y nunca se daba por vencido. Nunca se rendía.

Katara sonrió para si misma. Su querido Zuko podía ser muy dulce, pero siempre intentaba ocultarlo, esconderlo tras una máscara de rudeza y autosuficiencia.

Siempre aparentaba ser un chico rudo.

Pero con ella era amable.

Otra diferencia entre Zuko y Jet, una muy importante, sino es que la más importante de todas, era que Jet solamente le había gustado, y en cambio Zuko...

Katara estaba enamorada de Zuko.

La joven Maestra Agua se levantó y fue a cerrar la ventana.

Había llegado el momento de irse a dormir.

Tendrían que levantarse al alba y continuar su viaje hasta la ciudad de Pang-Ku en dónde se reunirían con Toph.

Katara no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sentía cierta lástima por Xing Fu y el Maestro Yu.

Seguramente se estarían arrepintiendo de haber aceptado el encargo de "rescatar" a Toph.

Una hoz blanca refulgía en el cielo nocturno.

Azula atizó el fuego y cientos de chispas anaranjadas se elevaron para desaparecer segundos después.

La Princesa de la Nación del Fuego contempló el fulgor de la fogata y una columna de llamas se levantó de entre los troncos.

Mai observó las manipulaciones de su amiga y regresó a la tarea de afilar sus cuchillas.

Ty Lee permanecía cerca de allí, parada de manos tarareando una canción.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? -preguntó la acróbata manteniendo su posición.

-Seguiremos buscándolos -contestó Azula.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé -replicó Ty Lee-; pero ¿dónde?

-Hay que revisar los pueblos cercanos -comentó Mai-. Tarde o temprano tendrán que buscar provisiones.

-¿Y si ya pasaron por aquí?

-Averiguaremos que dirección tomaron -repuso Azula, confiada en su legendario poder de persuasión.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas basto para que las chicas dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y se posicionaran para combatir.

De entre los arbustos surgió un hombre con una muy maltratada armadura de la Nación del Fuego; un hombre en cuyos ojos brillaba una extraña luz y cuya inesperada aparición hizo fruncir el seño a la Princesa Azula.

-Señoritas -saludó el hombre con una inclinación de cabeza y un matiz de burla en la voz.

-Almirante Zhao -replicó Azula con desconfianza-. Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los rumores de su muerte en la batalla del Polo Norte.

-Es una historia larga, Princesa.

-No se preocupe por ello, tenemos tiempo -repuso la chica sin abandonar su postura de ataque-. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

Zhao sonrió interiormente.

Las cosas iban bien, muy bien. Ya tenía la primera esencia y estaba muy cerca de la siguiente: la del Amor. Podría utilizar a la princesa y a sus amigas para encontrar y someter a la persona que la portaba. Y luego podría engatusarlas para encontrar a los otros portadores.

Y luego..., sería invencible.

Aang acarició la gran cabeza de Appa y miró nervioso sobre su hombro, en dirección a la ciudad. Ya llevaban tres días en Pang-Ku y no había rastros de Toph. Habían acordado que la esperarían por cuatro días más, y si para entonces no había llegado, irían a buscarla.

Le preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado a su amiga.

La Maestra Tierra era molesta, en ocasiones odiosa, pero era su amiga.

¿Y si esos dos autonombrados Maestros Tierra habían logrado vencerla?

Imposible.

Toph era increíblemente buena.

Sin duda ese par no sería rival para ella.

La otra preocupación de Aang era mucho más egoísta.

Entre más tiempo permanecieran allí, más oportunidades tendrían Zuko y Katara para reencontrarse.

Decididamente, estaría más tranquilo cuando Toph llegara.

Decididamente...

Sokka bostezó, se estiró, tomó un trozo de carne del plato que tenía a un lado, se lo metió en la boca, masticó, trago, se envolvió en las mantas, se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir.

Estaba disfrutando mucho de esos pequeños días de descanso.

Katara observó los vestidos sin interés.

Después de tres días, pasear por el mercado se había vuelto monótono.

A diferencia de Azumano, Pang-Ku no se especializaba en el comercio. Azumano técnicamente era una feria hecha pueblo. La mayoría de sus habitantes eran comerciantes, había una fuerte población de posaderos y taberneros y muy pocos agricultores. Los puestos semejaban un interminable campo florido, cómo si las lonas y carpas crecieran del suelo. Katara habría podido pasar semanas curioseando sin llegar a conocer el mercado por completo, ni siquiera medianamente.

Y siempre encontrando algo nuevo.

En cambio en Pang-Ku todo era igual. La economía de la ciudad estaba basada en la agricultura y en la ganadería. El mercado era de mediano tamaño, pero todos los puestos eran exactamente iguales. Todos tenían lo mismo.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Katara.

Y era terriblemente aburrido ver lo mismo una y otra vez.

Miró a su alrededor con aburrimiento.

Hasta que sus ojos descubrieron a un hombre viejo, de baja estatura y muy bien alimentado, a juzgar por su abultado abdomen, examinando un manojo de hierbas en uno de los puestos.

El ex-general Iroh.

El tío de Zuko.

El tío de Zuko estaba ahí, en el mercado de Pang-Ku, comprando té.

Y si el tío estaba allí...

... el sobrino no podía estar muy lejos.

Bien, de acuerdo...

Tómalo con calma...

¡¡¡¿¿PODÍA SABERSE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA OCURRIDO??!!!

Un instante, Zuko estaba de pie tranquilamente, sin meterse con nadie, SIN HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, esperando a su tío y vigilando a los soldados del Reino Tierra que patrullaban por allí, y al siguiente estaba siendo arrastrado por un camino de terracería. Intentó patear la cosa que sujetaba su pierna; una especie de tentáculo blando pero resistente.

Súbitamente se vio izado en el aire, colgando cabeza abajo, con su haori cubriéndole el rostro.

Zuko se debatió en un intento por liberarse sin tener que utilizar el Fuego Control, porque no era una buena idea proclamar a los cuatro vientos que un Maestro Fuego estaba en la ciudad, no con tantos soldados rondando por las calles.

Se congeló.

Cerca de sus oídos sonaba una risita femenina.

Y él conocía a la dueña de esa risita.

-¿Katara? -preguntó tratando de acomodarse el haori y poder confirmar sus sospechas.

La Maestra liberó el agua de su influjo, lo que resultó en una caída y un baño de agua fría para el Príncipe exiliado, por lo que la chica comenzó a reír abiertamente.

-¿Te ríes de mí o te ríes conmigo? -refunfuñó Zuko poniéndose de pie.

-Contigo.

-Yo no me estoy riendo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Katara tratando de ahogar su risa-. No me pude resistir.

Zuko se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se acercó a la risueña Katara, aunque a Katara se le quitó la risa cuando el chico la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si para besarla. Katara cerró los ojos y correspondió a su beso.

-No me pude resistir -susurró Zuko al oído de Katara-. Pero aún no estamos a mano.

Un carraspeó detrás de él llamo su atención, haciendo que se girase sin soltar a la chica.

Tío Iroh.

No pudo ser la mocosa, o el Avatar, o inclusive el torpe de Sokka quien los descubriera.

No.

¡Tenía que ser Tío Iroh!

-Puedo explicarlo.

Fácil. Seguro que podría explicar su situación actual. Después de todo, ¿qué cosa era más común que una Maestra Agua en brazos de un Maestro Fuego?

Y si el ex-general había presenciado la anterior ocupación de su sobrino, el trabajo estaba hecho.

Si tan sólo el Dragón del Oeste quitara esa expresión socarrona de su rostro.

La incertidumbre de que hacer duró tan sólo un segundo. Con seguridad, Katara posó una de sus manos en el rostro del Príncipe renegado mientras se apoyaba con la otra para no perder el equilibrio. Con cara seria se dedicó a examinar los dorados ojos de Zuko.

-No veo nada -anunció. Tanto Iroh como Zuko la miraron con desconcierto. Katara se soltó del joven y se alejó unos pasos de él-. No tienes nada en el ojo. Debió caerse -comentó la chica antes de dirigirse a Iroh-. Zuko tenía una basura en el ojo y yo me ofrecí a quitársela -explicó con calma.

-Si. Una basura en el ojo -confirmó Zuko al instante.

-Ajá -contestó Iroh sin tragársela. Pero debía admitir que la chica era buena.

-Seguramente estarán cansados y hambrientos -comentó Katara con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no me acompañan a la posada?

-Será un placer -respondió Iroh con una inclinación de cabeza.

El grupo se dirigió a la posada con la Maestra Agua a la cabeza y los Maestros Fuego un tanto rezagados.

-¿Una basura en el ojo? -murmuró el tío de manera que solamente el sobrino pudiera oírlo-. ¿Ahora le llaman así?

-No molestes tío.

-Tú y yo tendremos una pequeña conversación más tarde.

Ouch.

No.

No podía ser.

Era imposible.

Tenía que ser un error.

O una alucinación.

Si, eso era.

Estaba alucinando.

Era una alucinación.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

¿Una alucinación colectiva?

Porque Sokka también los veía.

Aang se restregó los ojos y miró de nuevo.

Ahí, en una mesa alejada de la puerta, estaba Katara... conversando tranquilamente con el ex-general Iroh mientras un Zuko enfurruñado estudiaba el techo, sentado a un lado de la joven.

¡No podía ser! ¡No podía!

¡Él se había librado de ellos en Azumano!

Caminó cómo un zombi hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla disponible que estaba junto a Katara.

Sokka se sentó al lado del Avatar con palpable desconfianza.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó con sospecha.

-¿Y cuándo se van? -inquirió Aang.

Katara los miró fijamente y ambos chicos se encogieron en sus asientos.

-Eso depende -contestó Zuko mirando al monje calvo con la flecha tatuada en la cabeza directamente a los ojos-, ¿cuándo se van ustedes?

-Zuko -regañó Iroh.

Pero el tono en el que el joven Maestro Fuego había hecho la pregunta no se le escapó a Aang.

¿Acaso él sabía que él sabía?

-Nos iremos en cuánto llegue Toph -replicó Aang entre dientes-. Aunque creo que sería mejor ir a buscarla de una vez.

-Pero aún no se cumple el plazo -protestó Sokka-. Además, si nos vamos y ella llega y no nos encuentra y se va a buscarnos y nosotros regresamos, no la encontramos, nos volvemos a ir, y ella regresa...

-Ya tengo la idea -gruñó Aang.

-Uno de ustedes podría quedarse aquí a esperarla -sugirió Zuko mirando a Katara-, y los otros podrían ir a buscarla -concretó mirando a Aang y a Sokka.

-Es una buena idea -aceptó Sokka a regañadientes.

-Katara y yo vamos a buscar a Toph y Sokka la esperará aquí.

-Olvídalo. Si llega a aquí me quedaría solo con ella -replicó el guerrero.

-Entonces Katara y tú van a buscarla y yo me quedo.

-No -contestó Sokka-. Viene a ser lo mismo. O peor: dos contra uno. Katara se queda a esperarla y tú y yo vamos a buscarla. Prefiero que tu maestra se enfoque en despedazarte a ti.

El pequeño Avatar se dio cuenta de que Zuko lo observaba con sorna. ¡Él mismo se había atrapado! Sokka no estaba dispuesto a estar cerca de Toph sin un chivo expiatorio y Aang no podía decirle lo de Zuko y Katara porque la chica no volvería a hablarle. Se había echado la soga al cuello y ya sólo le faltaba terminar de correr el nudo.

Toph era una chica fuerte. Estaría bien.

Por no mencionar lo que le haría si llegaba tan siquiera a pensar que Aang no la creía capaz de cuidarse sola.

No es que eso fuera cierto. Pero mejor no correr riesgos.

-Nos quedamos -decidió Aang cruzando los brazos.

Zuko se llevó a la boca la taza que tenía enfrente para esconder su sonrisa.

Punto para Zuko.

La comitiva se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

La pequeña ciudad se encontraba cerca. Pronto llegarían.

Pasaron al lado de un carromato que avanzaba lenta y tranquilamente.

Azula tenía la mirada fija al frente.

La presa estaba cerca.

La historia de Zhao era increíble. Parecía uno de esos cuentos que las madres acostumbran narrar a sus hijos por las noches. Puras tonterías.

Pero Zhao siempre había sido un hombre despiadado y sin imaginación. Completamente incapaz de inventar algo así.

Y ese cristal era muy extraño. Nunca había visto algo semejante.

No perdía nada con investigar. No tenía idea de donde podían estar su hermano o el Avatar.

Con algo de suerte estarían en el lugar al que se dirigían.

Y entonces... Azula se divertiría a lo grande.

Había llegado el ocaso.

Las calles estaban silenciosas y solitarias. Obvio, puesto que ya era la hora de la cena. Todos se encontraban sentados cerca del fuego, paladeando con anticipación los platillos que se disponían a ingerir, abierto el apetito por los deliciosos aromas que flotaban en el aire.

Todos, excepto los guardias que hacían sus rondas y una joven pareja de enamorados que paseaba bajo el colorido cielo.

Tomados de la mano, Katara y Zuko recorrían las calles desiertas.

En la ciudad de Pang-Ku la cena era un rito casi sagrado y los jóvenes estaban agradecidos por ello. Al fin podían estar juntos, sin preocuparse por ser descubiertos. En el silencio imperante sería fácil escuchar a cualquiera que se aproximara.

Y eso fue lo que pasó.

El revuelo que tenía lugar a la entrada de la ciudad les llegó nítidamente, si bien un tanto apagado.

El ruido también llegó a oídos de los patrulleros que se apresuraron a acudir al punto de origen. Las personas comenzaron a asomarse por puertas y ventanas, deseosas de satisfacer su curiosidad.

La noticia se propagó cómo la pólvora.

-¡MAESTROS FUEGO!

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Zuko y Katara volvieron sobre sus pasos en dirección a la posada.

Por lo visto, su salida tendría que esperar.

Toph descansaba adormecida por el traqueteo del carromato.

-Despierta pequeña. Ya hemos llegado.

Con un bostezo, la niña saltó al suelo, satisfecha al percibir el contacto de la tierra firme y acogedora bajo sus pies.

-Gracias por traerme -murmuró a la vez que movía los dedos de sus pies, deleitándose con las visiones que las vibraciones le proporcionaban.

-Fue un placer -contestó el hombre.

Toph levantó un muro de piedra al sentir una ráfaga de aire caliente, justo a tiempo para bloquear una llamarada de fuego.

-Debe irse.

El viejo no necesitaba que se lo repitieran para salir corriendo de allí empujando su carro.

Al menos, esta vez, sus coles se habían salvado.

Los cinco componentes del grupo (siete contando al lémur y al caballo-avestruz) se deslizaron por entre las calles donde ahora reinaba el caos.

-Debemos salir de aquí. Ahora -sentenció Zuko.

-Pero Azula debe vernos -replicó Katara-. Si no continuará destruyendo el pueblo.

-¿Qué hay de Toph?

-Me parece que nosotros podemos regresar por tu amiga -comentó Iroh-. Llegamos hace sólo unas horas y es difícil que nos reconozcan.

Aang asintió. Era un buen plan y Toph se llevaba bien con Iroh. No habría problema.

-Queda acordado -anunció-. Nos encontraremos en la posada en tres días.

-¿En la misma en la que estaban? -preguntó Zuko con un tono que no dejaba dudas de lo que quería insinuar.

-En las afueras del pueblo entonces -gruñó el Avatar-; al atardecer.

Una nube de espeso humo se elevó alarmantemente cerca de ellos. Zuko saltó al lomo de su caballo-avestruz y le tendió una mano a su tío para ayudarlo a montar. Dirigió una última mirada al grupo, en particular a cierta Maestra Agua. Tiró de las riendas y ambos exiliados de la Nación del Fuego desaparecieron rumbo a la salida del pueblo.

-Vamos -indicó Aang guiando al grupo por una callejuela.

Zuko y Iroh no tendrían dificultades para mezclarse con la multitud aterrorizada, pero ellos debían pasar desapercibidos hasta poner una buena distancia entre ellos y la "niña prodigio".

Zhao se alejó del centro de la pelea.

Esas niñas podrían manejar divinamente a los soldados del Reino Tierra.

Y él tenía asuntos que atender.

La perla había dado señales de la presencia de las esencias faltantes. Habían sido avisos relámpagos de un instante de duración. Al menos en el caso de dos. La extraña joya estaba envuelta en un resplandor azulado mientras una pequeña luz verdosa se agitaba en su interior.

A medida que el almirante avanzaba, el resplandor azul se hacía más intenso.

Zhao se detuvo.

Una bifurcación.

Debía elegir entre dos caminos. Uno lo llevaría al éxito, el otro...

Dio un paso adelante y el resplandor se opacó.

Por el otro lado.

Avanzó en la otra dirección y el resplandor recuperó su intensidad.

Lotería.

Los chicos seguían corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Debían salir de la ciudad. Ya. Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Por eso, el que un muro surgiera del suelo de improviso, sin darles la oportunidad de frenar, era un tanto frustrante.

-Creo que me rompí algo -comentó Sokka desde algún lugar debajo de Aang y Katara.

-No creo que haya sido tu cabeza -replicó un sarcástica voz muy familiar-; con lo dura que la tienes, es imposible.

-Hola Toph -saludó Aang lastimeramente.

Les llegaron sonidos de pisadas desde el otro lado del muro y fragmentos de una conversación que los dejó helados.

-Date prisa -decía Ty Lee alegremente-. El tipo dijo que los había visto venir hacia acá.

-Esto es tan aburrido -replicó Mai-. ¿Qué necesidad tienen de esconderse? Sería mejor si nos enfrentaran de una vez.

-No creo que piensen lo mismo -comentó Ty Lee riendo.

Las pisadas y las risas se alejaron y al cabo de unos segundos, el grupo recién reunido hizo lo propio, sólo que en dirección contraria.

-¿Por qué huele a coles?

Habían logrado salir del pueblo, ya sólo faltaban unos trescientos metros para llegar hasta donde estaba Appa.

Aang iba a la cabeza. Podría haber llegado hasta el bisonte en un parpadeo, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos atrás.

-¡Alguien se acerca! -anunció Toph.

Una bola de fuego, que pasó sobre la cabeza de Sokka chamuscándole el cabello, sirvió de confirmación a sus palabras.

El grupo se detuvo, dispuesto a enfrentarse con su perseguidor; pero ellos no esperaban tener que pelear con...

-¡Zhao! -exclamó Aang sorprendido.

-Avatar -saludó el almirante con una expresión burlona.

Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo esperado.

Levantó el puño y lo abrió para rebelar la esfera de cristal.

Unos segundos atrás la esfera alertaba de la presencia de dos esencias, ahora sólo indicaba una.

Oh bueno.

Zhao tenía tiempo.

Todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ya encontraría las esencias faltantes. Ahora mejor sólo preocuparse por la que tenía al alcance.

Por turnos, sostuvo la joya frente a cada uno de los chicos.

No reaccionó con Aang.

No reaccionó con Toph.

No reaccionó con Sokka.

No reaccionó con Katara.

No, error.

Con Katara si reaccionó.

Y vaya que reaccionó.

El resplandor se intensificó hasta hacer desaparecer la joya. Daba la impresión de que Zhao sostenía una estrella de un azul intenso en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso? -exclamó Katara sobrecogida.

-Tú tienes la esencia del Amor -murmuró el almirante.

La pequeña tonta debía estar enamorada.

Eso explicaría perfectamente porque la perla había estado activa tanto tiempo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -le espetó Aang situándose entre él y Katara.

-He descubierto un gran poder -anunció Zhao avanzando hacia ellos-.Un poder tan grande que es capaz, incluso, de superar al Avatar.

El suelo bajo los pies de Zhao se hundió con brusquedad, pero el almirante saltó hacia atrás, evitando así la caída.

-¿Por qué no te vas? -preguntó Toph en posición de ataque-. Así te ahorrarías la vergüenza.

-Yo te sugiero lo mismo -respondió Zhao lanzando un golpe de fuego.

Toph levantó una piedra enorme, con la que bloqueó el ataque, y acto seguido la lanzó contra el hombre. Él la esquivó y corrió hacia la Maestra Tierra. Era necesario quitarla de en medio parara poder trabajar tranquilo.

Toph era una peleadora de primera, cómo muchos habían podido corroborar; pero tenía dificultades con este tipo.

Con su habilidad de usar la tierra cómo sus ojos, Toph calculaba el próximo paso de Zhao, su siguiente movimiento, sus acciones futuras. Toph sabía donde estaría Zhao a continuación. Y por eso hacía surgir afiladas rocas del suelo en el lugar donde estarían sus pies.

Pero no funcionaba.

El almirante las esquivaba todas.

Y a pesar de que Toph tenía la plena certeza de haberlo alcanzado...

Nada.

El hombre no daba muestras de dolor.

La niña decidió cambiar de táctica al sentir el calor del fuego pasar a sólo unos centímetros de su cabeza.

Levantó ambas manos y las bajó con rapidez. El suelo se onduló, sacudiéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo en una onda expansiva. Esto sacó de balance al Maestro Fuego, haciéndolo caer. El lado negativo: todos los demás también cayeron.

Toph se apresuró a crear una prisión de piedra sólida en torno a Zhao.

Había vencido.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que su formación rocosa explotó.

La chica ciega retrocedió un paso. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso?

-Es un buen truco -dijo una voz justo frente a ella-. Pero muy usado. Un viejo loco hizo lo mismo.

Un golpe y Toph salió disparada hasta chocar con un árbol para luego caer al suelo inconciente.

-¡TOPH! -gritó Aang.

-A diferencia del rey Bumi, ella podrá levantarse y luchar mañana, o quizá pasado -se burló Zhao caminando nuevamente hacia Katara.

-¿Bumi? -repitió Aang.

El nombre del genio loco había atrapado la atención del Avatar. Zhao decidió seguir hablando, distrayéndolo, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

-La perla de Shikon está formada por cuatro esencias: Sabiduría, Amor, Valor y Amistad. Bumi tenía la esencia de la Sabiduría -explicó Zhao avanzando disimuladamente-. Y tu amiga tiene la esencia del Amor.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bumi? -exigió saber Aang.

-Le extraje la esencia -respondió Zhao sin darle importancia-. Ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que era.

La esfera en la mano del hombre se cubrió con un segundo resplandor: un resplandor gris.

Ambas luces, la azulada y la grisácea, se mezclaban entre si sin llegar a combinarse nunca.

Zhao sonrió.

Con una sonrisa diabólica.

El Avatar tenía la esencia de la Amistad.

La vida era dulce.

Bueno, es un decir.

Zhao estaba a punto de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Y lo habría hecho de no ser por algo llamado "Estado Avatar"; un estado que se activaba cuando Aang experimentaba dolor o ira intensa... Cómo ahora.

Bumi era su amigo, el único amigo que quedaba de su época.

Y ése maldito lo había lastimado.

El resplandor gris se extinguió mientras Aang se elevaba en el aire, con un despliegue increíble de poder, y dejando a Katara desprotegida.

La chica estaba preparada para enfrentar a Zhao, pero estaba preocupada. El Estado Avatar no solía pasar inadvertido y Azula y sus amigas no tardarían mucho en ubicarlos e ir a reforzar a Zhao.

Y Zuko también se daría cuenta y volvería en su busca.

Y las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

-¡Aang! ¡Debes detenerte! -gritó la muchacha.

Zhao seguía acercándose.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA! -ordenó Sokka lanzando su boomerang contra Zhao. El almirante esquivó el arma sin complicaciones y lanzó una llamarada contra el chico, fallando por poco e incendiando un árbol.

El agua de la cantimplora de Katara surgió cómo un potente látigo, impactando en el rostro del Maestro Fuego.

Y Zhao ni siquiera se inmutó.

Siguió caminando cómo si nada, esquivando de forma sorprendente los ataques del Avatar e ignorando por completo los golpes de Katara, exceptuando las formaciones de hielo que pretendían detenerlo. El vapor flotaba suspendido en el aire. Katara jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Había atacado a Zhao con todo sin obtener resultado.

-Acabemos con esto -gruñó levantando la maldita perla.

La joya se iluminó con una luz que hería los ojos.

Lo mismo que Katara.

La Maestra Agua estaba envuelta en una resplandeciente neblina azul.

Los ataques del Avatar cesaron. En ninguna de sus vidas pasadas se había enfrentado a algo así. Y no sabía que hacer.

Un grito desgarrador escapó de los labios de Katara mientras ella sentía que algo la abandonaba. De la manera más cruel, algo muy preciado le estaba siendo arrebatado y ella no sabía que hacer para evitarlo.

Todo acabó.

Katara se desplomó en el suelo, sintiéndose terriblemente vacía, y encontrando refugio en la inconciencia.

Zuko miraba fijamente al cielo mientras su caballo-avestruz corría.

Iban rumbo al punto donde estaba el Avatar.

¿Por qué... qué más podría causar esa luz que surgía de entre los árboles o ese extraño viento que se arremolinaba sin sentido en el bosque?

Algo había pasado. Katara podía estar en peligro.

Un grito escalofriante hirió sus oídos.

Katara.

Zuko obligó a su montura a aumentar la velocidad.


End file.
